Freeport Timeline
:This page is about the original Freeport. For the new Freeport introduced with LU62, see The City of Freeport Timeline. These quests were in the four main areas of the city of Freeport, designed for characters who finished the quests in the Freeport villages and the outlying areas. The later levels overlap nicely with the Commonlands Timeline as well as the Freeport Sewers Timeline, so we encourage you to work on all of them simultaneously. Many of the quests throughout Freeport were removed when the racial quests were introduced; they remain in the journals of players who completed them. The quests in Freeport do not follow a specific order, so they are listed here according to which city quadrant they are found in. At level 10 we encourage you to start the Commonlands Timeline. The quests listed below can be done in parallel with those in the Commonlands Timeline, and later, the Nektulos Forest Timeline. __TOC__ North Freeport Missionary G'Zule - at the #Death Certificate (10) #Graverobber Spoils (10) 'Consternator Soulinus' #The Mouth of Evil (10) #Dismal Tidings (10) 'Emissary Midia' #A Mission for Midia (25) #Finding the Scroll for Midia (25) #A Delivery for Hucklethin Gorsefoot (25) #Irontoe Sabotage (26) 'Euphemius Granius' # (24) # (19) 'Kanos X'aphon' # (18) - ''quest 3 of Fallen Gate access Zaveda X'vch # (22) - quest 4 of Fallen Gate access Scribe Jabir Maridar # (10) Drund Mordgraahl Skullsprain # (25) Merchant Vibia Valens # (13) Removed quests Augurer Valgus # (10) # (10) # (10) Hazrulin Vextrik # (22) Scribe Jabir Maridar # (10) South Freeport Sergeant Nominus #Find Pythus the Rogue (14) Lavic N'Gam #The Farmer's Ring (15) #A Change in Plans (15) #Like a Ring in a Haystack (16) #No More Witnesses (19) Nipius Malchus # (10) Sergeant Nominus # (14) Clodia Laeca # (10) # (10) Removed quests Lucilla Quietus # (23) # (10) Clara Maius # (10) Nipius Malchus # (10) East Freeport Kouryick #Kouryick's Missing Cargo (22) #Kouryick the Traitor (20) - from Captain Rillian in West Freeport Zizwold #Scribe Zizwold's List (25) Annia Velithe # (8) Julie Danerous # (8) Scribe Zizwold # (25) Foreman Asprenus # (23) - also obtained by examining the pump near the Insane Peeper) Sergeant Typhoeus # (11) Removed quests Dyric Pire # (20) # (21) # (22) # (23) # (24) # (25) Dalal Akilia # (10) Viducius Festus # (8) Sirraw Swiftpaw # (10) Julie Danerous # (8) Sirraw Swiftpaw # (10) Sergeant Typhoeus # (10) Foreman Asprenus # (10) West Freeport Anessa Bonefetter *"I am sure I can handle whatever it is you need." **Message For Typhoeus (10) *"Employment is good, gold is better. As long as I get paid I will perform your errands." **Message for Lollia (10) *"I am just looking for some purpose in this city." **The Marauder Eye Patches (23) Averus Justarius #Averus, Part I (11) #Averus, Part II (11) #Averus, Part III (13) #Averus, Part IV (15) Lieutenant Darrius *The Head of Marius (13) *"Perhaps, What is the duty?" **In Search of Spiritkeepers (14) *"That all depends on what the Milita needs of me." **The Hunt for Ohrgran Foulgore (15) Investigator Targok #Targok, Part I (20) #Targok, Part II (21) #Targok, Part III (22) #Targok, Part III (23) Aelia Catus *Aelia and the Butcher (10) Varski # (21) # (22) # (23) # (25) Removed quests Sergius Mordanticus # (10) Caius Callidus # (40) Paulina Adauctus # (10) # (10) Sergius Mordanticus # (10) Vissa D'Dbth # (10) Sergius Mordanticus # (10) Where to go from here The Freeport quest lines direct you to continue with the Commonlands Timeline, and this is good advice. You can leave the Freeport quests behind at level 10 if you wish, or you can continue them in parallel. Start in the Commonlands at the gates outside of West Freeport around level 10. By level 13, you can visit the in the middle of Commonlands for more quest lines. Another very good source of quests is available nearby: Darklight Wood, which is the starting zone for the city of Neriak. Travel to Darklight Wood is possible at any level if you stick to the road through the Commonlands. Darklight Wood has quests for all levels from 1-20, but is particularly good after level 10 when your character will be leaving Freeport. The city of Neriak is also friendly to Freeport characters, should you choose to visit it. If you want to try a very low-level dungeon experience, you can check out the Freeport sewers, which consist of three layers: The Thieves' Way (levels 5-15), The Serpent Sewer (levels 15-20), and Edgewater Drains (levels 20-25). These are accessed through manhole covers found in every Freeport zone. See Also *For questing at other levels, see Soloing Timeline. Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines